


The Gift

by MissEnobyWay



Series: Enoby's Fantastic Fanfic Funtime [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Enoby's Fantastic Fanfic Funtime, M/M, Why do I do this to myself, anal and alliteration name a more iconic pair, for context this was suggested at a convention, for real, i'm sorry jesus, just save yourselves, please don't read this, when you said you'd die for our sins I don't think this is quite what you had in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEnobyWay/pseuds/MissEnobyWay
Summary: Birthday sex in the PhiCiaoCiao household, what more do you need to know?
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Celestino Cialdini
Series: Enoby's Fantastic Fanfic Funtime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Gift

### I run a panel at conventions called Enoby's Fantastic Fanfic Funtime, ask "what happens next"-type questions, and write the worst incorrect guess to be read out at the next con. This one was suggested at Amecon 2018 and read out at Hibanacon 2019. The question: With what does Coach Celestino penetrate Phichit Chulanont? Correct answer number 1: His magic hair tentacles. Correct answer number 2: His chin. This is a write-up of the worst incorrect suggestion, which was thankfully *not* ice skates...

“Phichit,” Celestino murmured, wrapping his arms around the Thai skater’s waist from behind and pulling him close. “That thing you wanted to try… Let’s do it tonight.”

“Are you sure?” Phichit asked, leaning back and grasping Celestino’s hands with his own.

“Yes. If you still want to.”

“More than anything.”

“More than an Olympic gold?” Celestino teased.

“Yes.” Phichit pushed his ass into Celestino’s crotch, eliciting a small groan from the tall Italian.

“You should have said, I’d have done it much sooner.”

“I didn’t want you to feel like you had to.”

“No, this just makes me more sure that I want to.” Celestino pushed his skater’s hips so he turned and they were facing each other. “So, tonight?”

“Tonight,” Phichit confirmed, kissing Celestino deeply to seal the deal.

\---

Celestino could feel a nervous excitement begin to build in his gut later that night as he stripped Phichit and caressed his taut, tanned buttocks.

“Since we _so unfortunately_ had to cut training short today,” he slapped Phichit’s ass hard and squeezed his butt cheeks. “Impromptu flexibility test: feet apart, hold your ankles.”

Phichit complied right away, bending over and exposing his chocolate asterisk as his Bangkok-born balls dangled enticingly below. Celestino set to work right away, kissing and caressing every inch of the ass in front of him before enthusiastically tongue-punching the tight Thai anus as Phichit’s fingers grasped at the plush cream carpet beneath them. Phichit reached up to start jacking himself off, but Celestino slapped his hand away.

“Not until I say so. Besides, if you do that now you’ll be spent before the main event.”

“Please, Ciao-Ciao – I want it now.”

“Please who?” Celestino asked, tracing triangles with his tongue around the Thai man’s taint.

“Please coach,” Phichit gasped.

“That’s better.” He slapped Phichit’s ass again. “Go get in the bath tub.”

“Why there?”

“So we don’t lose any. Go on, it’s all set up.”

Phichit all but ran to the bathroom, stumbling on the rug corner in his haste. Celestino followed at a more sedate pace, kicking the corner of the aptly-named shag carpet back into place as he passed.

“How do you want me?” Phichit asked eagerly as Celestino entered the bathroom.

“In the tub, on your back, ass up.”

Phichit nodded, climbing into the tub and rolling up into a shoulder-stand with his knees by his head.

“You know you’re going to have to wash them after, right?” Celestino asked, pushing the skater’s scrotum out of the way and picking up the jug of lube he’d decanted from the 10 gallon barrel he’d bought off Amazon 3 months ago. 

“It’s a small price to pay,” Phichit said as Celestino drenched his rectal ring in lube and began easing his fingers in.

Celestino started with one finger, then another, then another, continuing until he was elbow-deep in the turgid Thai twink. He eased his arm out, spreading Phichit’s puckered third eye with his fingers so he could slide the speculum in, setting it wide to keep Phichit’s goodie-hole gaping. Phichit was gasping now, his dilated turd tunnel pulsating in time with his breaths.

Celestino caressed Phichit’s jiggling gonads with one hand while the other reached into the cage beside him and pulled out a hamster.

As he coaxed the creature into the cavernous colon in front of him, Phichit groaned deeply. 

“Which one is that?” he asked.

“Martha.”

Phichit cried out as the tiny paws pressed against his prostate.

“Do you want another?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes coach.”

Celestino picked up another hamster, dropping it in next to the first. “That one’s Gordon.”

Phichit groaned again and reached for his dick.

“Not yet,” Celestino said. “One more.”

He selected the last hamster carefully, picking the one he knew Phichit loved most and brushing off the sawdust that stuck to its belly.

“Nigella,” he said as he placed it down on top of the other two. “Now you can get off.”

He leaned back and watched as Phichit stroked his sex-snake, bucking his hips as the rodents wriggled inside him. It didn’t take long for him to come, spurts of splooge spraying across his face and the tub, layering him in liquid baby that dripped down and pooled beneath him like watered-down PVA glue.

He lowered his hips so he was laying normally in the bath, and the lube-dampened hamsters made their intestinal escape. He opened his mouth and a bubble of baby-batter formed across his lips. Celestino leaned forward and licked it off.

“Happy birthday,” he whispered.

###### Yep. Someone suggested putting hamsters up Phichit's bumhole. Thanks for reading!


End file.
